Um, Doctor?
by bexxy
Summary: Continues after It's About Time. A few months after they acknowledge their feelings for one another, Rose has a bit of a surprise for The Doctor. [Third story in The Domestic Doctor series]
1. The One Where The Doctor Gets Threatened

**Okay so hello again everyone! I am finished college and now have tons of time on my hands while I try to find a full time job. Haha. My writing will probably be a little bit rusty as I get back into the swing of things so I apologize in advance. The next few stories won't be very long but I hope you'll still enjoy them.**

_This is the third story in "The Domestic Doctor" series._

Reviews are fantastic and help me write better! Ideas, comments, whatever you have…pass them along!

_A few months after they acknowledge their feelings for one another, Rose has a bit of a surprise for The Doctor._

It was true. Rose had confirmed what she suspected…the overtiredness, the mood swings, the morning sickness…the single blue line on the pregnancy test in front of her told the truth. At least 99.9 of the truth. She was sure though, Rose Tyler was indeed pregnant. The Doctor of course noticed her sickness and irritability and became concerned when she was taking naps throughout the day. Rose assured him she was fine and that it was probably just all the travelling and "saving the world" thing that they had been doing lately. Despite the obvious symptoms, The Doctor had not noticed anything else.

Rose although excited could not help but feel nervous for various reasons. She did not know how her body would react to carrying a baby that was a time lord or if because the baby was a time lord, the pregnancy would be long or short. She was sure The Doctor was going to be thrilled but there was still a slight nervousness within her about how he would react. Mainly though, she was afraid of her mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. "Rose, are you in there?" a familiar voice asked. Panicking, Rose stuffed the pregnancy test in her back pocket and covered her long shirt over top. She flung open the door and grinned.

"Uh hello Doctor. Where are we off to today?" Rose asked quickly. The Doctor gave her a funny look.

"Actually Rose, sad to say it but….earth…." The Doctor trailed off.

"Oh what year?" She asked.

"Ehh….2007, your year…specifically a place called The Powell Estates…" he said annoyed. Rose grinned from ear to ear.

"Going for a visit are we? Did you miss my mom that much?" Rose teased. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Rose I don't know how she did it…but I'm terrified. She text messaged the TARDIS can you believe that? She threatened me…and now that she knows you and I are all lovey dovey I'm even more scared than before, Rose pack your things, we'll be there in 2 minutes flat" The Doctor said quickly running back to the consol.

Rose rolled her eyes and went to her room, packed some laundry and her and The Doctor were off to see Jackie.

_Er….omg. HAHA this chapter is so bad. Okay give it time, I swear. _


	2. The One Where The Doctor Gets Slapped

Here you go! Chapter 2! Reviews make me happy!

_A few months after they acknowledge their feelings for one another, Rose has a bit of a surprise for The Doctor._

The Doctor was very confused. He sat on the couch in Jackie's apartment massaging his cheek. She slapped him…he was expecting that. Then she pulled him into a hug…he was not expecting that. He sighed in resignation that a slap would always be waiting for him. The Doctor sat up straight on the couch as he overheard whispering in the kitchen. He strained to catch part of the conversation.

"Mom, are you positive?" He heard Rose exclaim.

"Yes dear, I just haven't told Howard that I found out…I want it to be a surprise for at least one of us" Jackie replied.

"Oh wow, I really don't know what to say…" Rose said.

"Oh love, are you going to be okay with another addition to the family?" Jackie asked.

"Mom, if you're happy then I'm happy. You and Howard are going to be so happy." Rose answered.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh my Rasillion….Jackie's pregnant." He sat back against the couch in surprise. "I was not meant to hear that…"

"What did you hear?" Jackie asked coming into the living room with a tray of tea and sandwhiches.

"Oh, you know, I heard that…that…um…Satellite 5 has recovered quite well and is actually thriving in a positive way, isn't that great Rose?" He answered. Rose looked at him.

"He's off his rocker, that one" Jackie whispered in Rose's ear.

"Er right. Here Doctor, have some tea and eat a sandwhich. I made you peanut butter and banana." Rose said offering him a plate.

They sat in silence until Jackie spoke up. "So what new alien adventures have you dragged my daughter into now hmm?"

"Mom, leave it. I'm fine. The Doctor wouldn't let anything happen to me." Rose said picking up her tea cup. "Oh bloody hell! I spilled tea on pants…"

"Go put them in the hamper in the washroom dear and I'll do some laundry before you leave. You still have some clean clothes in your closet you can put on." Jackie told her. Rose stood up and went to the washroom and locked the door as she pulled out the pregnancy test from her back pocket. Looking at the single blue line that appeared she smiled to herself and placed her hand on her belly. Realizing she forgot to grab a clean pair of jeans, she left the test on the counter and went into her room. Upon returning to the washroom her eyes widened as she saw the door was shut.

"Oh my God…." Rose whispered to herself. The door opened and The Doctor stepped out with his eyes wide. "Doctor…?" He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the washroom.

"I know." He simply said. Rose went pale.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you to find out this way." She whispered.

"Well I have to admit that I'm surprised." The Doctor said.

"So was I" Rose answered. "That means we'll have to come home more you know…"

"Yes I know…just don't make me sleep on the couch, I'll stay in the TARDIS" replied The Doctor. "I know family is important to you though so when you want to see the new addition, you just have to ask."

"Wait, what did you say? See the new addition?" Rose asked getting confused.

"Yeah, you know. A term for a baby…really Rose, sometimes I wonder about you." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Wait wait wait, what do you think is going on here?" Rose asked.

"Look Rose, I overheard you and Jackie talking in the kitchen and I found the pregnancy test when I came to tell you Mickey was on his way over….I know Jackie is pregnant." The Doctor said.

"I am not bloody well pregnant!" came a loud voice from the hallway. The Doctor looked over just in time to see Jackie's palm connect with his check.

"Really Jackie, that's twice in an hour." He said wincing.

"I told Rose that when I was doing Howard's laundry, the stupid man left a jewellery box in his pocket and when I opened it, it was an engagement ring…and we're having a fancy dinner tonight. I asked Rose if she would mind another addition to the family!" Jackie practically screamed.

"Another addition to the family…Howard" The Doctor groaned. "Well now wait a minute; that still doesn't explain this pregnancy test. If it's not yours Jackie, then whose is it?" Everyone fell silent as two pairs of eyes fell onto Rose.

"Hello then…" Rose said meekly turning bright red. Jackie's jaw dropped while The Doctor dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God he fainted" Rose said.

"He better stay that way if he doesn't want a beating." Jackie said.


	3. The One Where The Doctor Makes Promises

Wow! Everyone, I am so sorry. I haven't forgotten the story, I have been so stuck for ideas and where to take this little series I've started. Anyway, I have a renewed sense of excitement with writing this and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come. This chapter's a little rusty but I'll get back into it!

_A few months after they acknowledge their feelings for one another, Rose has a bit of a surprise for The Doctor._

"Mom can you hand me the wash-cloth please?" A soothing voice awoke The Doctor and he quickly ran the latest events through his head.

"_Rose…pregnant. I passed out…"_ He thought to himself. The Doctor inwardly groaned but kept his eyes closed although he wasn't sure if it was because he was scared to face the reality of the situation or if he was scared of Jackie.

"Come on Doctor, up you get…" Rose whispered while gently pressing the damp wash-cloth to his forehead. "I promise I'll protect you from my mom" she said. The Doctor noticed the grin that came with her words and slowly opened one eye. Rose smiled and The Doctor took her hand. "There you are, much better, yeah?"

"Well I should hope so," The Doctor said sitting up. "Wait, how did I get to the bed?"

"Mom, Mickey and I carried you," Rose told him. The Doctor's eyes widened and he stood up placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Rose, that's dangerous! I don't know much about human pregnancies…although I suppose I should considering I'm The Doctor and I know everything—" He was about to prattle on when Rose interrupted.

"Doctor, you're rambling again."

"Oh, yes well Rose, you really shouldn't be lifting in your condition…that's pretty much what I was trying to say." He finished.

"Well then it's a good thing Mickey arrived just after you passed out so he could help us." Rose stated crossing her arms.

"Yeah, fat lot of good you were…passing out when you find out your…your…girlfriend is having a baby!" Mickey spat out.

"Rose isn't my girlfriend." The Doctor stated matter of factly. Mickey's face tightened in anger.

"She's having YOUR baby and you're not even calling her your girlfriend?! Is that how it goes then? You knock her up and then drop her back off here and run off leaving her and the baby behind? I see how it is!" Mickey continued outraged.

"Mickey, she's not my girlfriend. She's…more than that." The Doctor said.

"What!?" Jackie yelled. "You're engaged!?"

"No no no no!" The Doctor said grabbing his head with his hands. "Everyone, fingers on lips!" Everyone froze.

"I love Rose. Rose is not my girlfriend because I consider our relationship more mature than that. We're not engaged although maybe sometime in the future, that may happen." He stopped talking looking around the room at everyone. "Is that okay now? Is everybody fine and dandy? Let's have some tea!"

Jackie, Mickey, Rose and The Doctor sat around the living room sipping their tea when Jackie spoke first. "How far along are you?"

"Um, I'd say about 6 weeks" Rose answered. She looked at The Doctor and smiled.

"Of course when we get back to the TARDIS, I'll be able to run some tests to be sure." The Doctor added.

"Are you going to have the baby here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't think that would be a safe option" The Doctor began. "The baby will be part Gallifrayen…I can only assume the baby with have two hearts like myself. Having the baby here would put him or her in danger, imagine what could happen if the doctors find out it has two hearts..."

"But what about your check up's Rose?" Jackie asked in worry.

"Jackie," The Doctor began softly, noting her concerns. "I have very advanced equipment on board the TARDIS. I can monitor Rose's and the baby's condition constantly and safely. I promise you, I will let no harm come to either." Jackie looked into his eyes.

"I trust you because Rose trusts you….and because you've kept her safe all this time she's been travelling with you." Jackie said finally letting some of her guard down.

"Mickey…" Rose began softly. He looked at her sadly.

"I'm happy for you Rose. I just want to see you safe." Mickey told her. Rose smiled, stood up and walked over to her friend enveloping him in a hug.

"I know." Rose said simply. The Doctor cleared his throat awkwardly and the friends pulled apart.

"Rose, we should get back to the TARDIS so I can run some tests. Jackie, I'll bring back Rose every two weeks okay?" The Doctor said.

"I want to be there when my grandchild is born, you hear me?" Jackie replied. "Rose, take care of yourself. And you'll be hearing from me if you're not back in two weeks on the day, you got it?"

Rose gave final hugs to Mickey and her mom, grabbed The Doctor's hand and walked back to the TARDIS.


	4. The One Where The Doctor Panics

_I have decided to get you guys in on developing the story. I've set up a poll in my profile and you can vote on what you think Rose should have. Boy? Girl? Twins? After you review (and I hope you will), go vote. I'll close it on the 16th of December (one week) and whichever has the highest votes will be what Rose has. Sound good?_

_On with the story!_

The Doctor and Rose silently walked back to the TARDIS, hand in hand and Rose smiling happily. Everything had better than she had expected, especially with The Doctor; she was more worried about his reaction than anyone else's.

Once inside The Doctor led Rose straight to the infirmary and she hopped up on the table. She watched him gather some supplies and place them on a cart next to where she was sitting. All the time not making eye contact with Rose, this made her nervous and unsettled. After gathering a few gadgets and flipping on what looked like a small television, The Doctor quietly asked her to lie down.

He began doing some scans with something that Rose didn't recognize but looked similar to the sonic screwdriver. Once in awhile The Doctor would purse his lips and his eyes would narrow. Rose watched him carefully.

"Doctor is everything alright?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. He barely looked at her. "Doctor?" Rose asked again with more urgency.

"What? Oh. Sorry…yes, everything is fine." He answered.

"Is everything alright with you?" Rose questioned. The Doctor sighed and gave a feeble smile.

"Um yes. "Rose, can you lift up your shirt a bit please?" He asked almost shyly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"_Honestly, how can he be nervous now? It's only my belly…goodness knows he's seen more than that…"_ Rose grinned and the memory as she lifted her shirt only enough to show her belly. Hesitantly, The Doctor began scanning the area once in awhile glancing up at the screen beside the table and suddenly stopped. Rose began to panic slightly seeing The Doctor's face focus intensely on the screen.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked anxiously.

"Nothing." The Doctor replied simply.

"Nothing? What's with the face?" Rose question further. The Doctor sighed again and began returning his tools back to their rightful places. Rose began running scenarios through her head convinced that something was wrong. Her attention turned to the screen and her mouth dropped open in surprise and joy. There on the screen was a small image of the tiny baby growing within her. Rose's hands unconsciously went to her stomach and rested on there and she grinned.

The Doctor had come back to stand beside her, he was also staring at the image. Rose fixed her shirt, sat up on the bed, and took his hand. He held it back, a little more tightly than usual. She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to confide and he knew this. He hopped up on the table beside her, still looking at the image of the child.

"That's our child Rose" He said softly.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She replied squeezing his hand. "Please tell me what's wrong…" The Doctor sighed and turned to look at her. "Aren't you happy?" Rose asked her face full of fear and sadness.

"Happy? Rose I couldn't be more ecstatic…or surprised…or terrified!"

"So you're not upset?" Rose clarified. The Doctor laughed and Rose felt her body relax, she didn't realize she was so tense.

"Not in the slightest. Look, Rose…I wasn't exactly expecting anything like to happen for awhile…and the way I found out wasn't how I had expected to be told either." He said. Rose blushed slightly.

"Yeah…sorry about that. I wanted to tell you but—"

The Doctor interrupted. "Don't. No sorry's, no apologizes, no regrets. Well, I need to give one apology for my behaviour the past hour or so. Rose, to be honest, I am terrified. What do I know about babies? I mean…having a baby with you is indescribable but I'm scared beyond being scared!" The Doctor told her in a blur of words. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Doctor, you are adorable. You can handle a baby. Remember I'm scared too…and I'm the one who's gonna have to push it out!" Rose joked. The Doctor's faced paled at the thought but she continued. "We'll be fine. My mom will help…" His face paled some more. "As long as the baby is healthy and you're happy…I'd say we're set, yeah?"

The Doctor looked at her and grinned. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Rose Tyler, I think we're going to be alright."

_Remember to go vote in my profile for what you think Rose should have!_


	5. The One Where The Doctor Says Too Much

_Okay so the poll is closed and the results are in! The readers have decided what The Doctor and Rose should have….boy? girl? Twins? I'm debating on telling you outright or leaving it up to a surprise result. Maybe the next chapter will reveal it. Sorry, I'm evil aren't I?_

_Thank you to the 16 people who voted, you've helped create the story! A big thank you everyone who has reviewed or added the story their alert list, I really appreciate it. I'm so thrilled you like the story._

_As always, comments/questions/suggestions/anything are welcome._

It had been two months since Rose and The Doctor discovered they were expecting. Excitement began to bubble and The Doctor was every bit of protective over Rose as ever, if not more so. It was driving Rose mad. She thought it was sweet the way he was doting on her but she needed her independence. When The Doctor would not allow her to carry a cup of tea, she lost it. A frustrated groan escaped her when her arms flew up in annoyance.

"I can't do this!" She shouted. The Doctor's face fell and he placed the teacup on a nearby table.

"Can't do what?" He asked. "Do you need me to get something for you?"

"No! That is the thing! You do EVERYTHING for me! I can't do anything for myself!" Rose replied.

"You're pregnant…" The Doctor stated.

"Really? Is that what this bump is? Yes, I am pregnant. I'm not made of glass or…I dunno, something else that will break!" She continued to shout. "I need my independence! I need to be able to carry a cup of tea to the table! I need you to let me walk around the TARDIS by myself without your arms outstretched around me in case I fall! I need!..." She trailed off. The Doctor stared at her wide eyed. "I need!..." Her brow furrowed and pursed her lips.

"You need…" The Doctor encouraged.

"I need…chips! I need chips!" Rose exclaimed.

"Chips?" The Doctor asked confused and almost relieved.

"Yes. I need chips…you know…a form of potatoes…sometimes people put vinegar on them…" Rose replied.

"Ah…yes. Chips. I know chips. Chips…yes, let's get some chips, shall we?" The Doctor said leading her to the TARDIS consol. They walked together and he punched in some coordinates, the TARDIS beeped and began to shake landing softly with a bump.

"Well then, where are we?" Rose asked.

"Powell Estates…we're getting chips and then we're getting Jackie because quite frankly Rose, you're scary." The Doctor answered his eyes opening wide realizing he said the last part aloud. "Ohhh….hey Rose…" The Doctor began running around the other side of the panel, placing the consol between him and Rose. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"You think I'm scary?" She asked in a whisper.

"Um, well, lately you have uh….um…been…a little…intense…" The Doctor replied carefully. "But it's not you…it's the baby." He added quickly.

"They baby!?" Rose shouted again. "What's wrong with the baby?!" The Doctor ran over to her and grabbed her hands.

"No no no no no, nothing is wrong with the baby. Nothing is wrong with you. It's hormones…you know how pregnant women get." Upon realizing, again, that he stuck his foot in his mouth, he took a step back prepared for the worst. His idea of 'worst' was met with a sobbing Rose in his arms. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm so sorry! You've been so concerned and loving and just so…wonderful though all this and I'm treating you horribly! I don't mean to be…I just can't seem to help it…it just comes out!" Rose sobbed into his chest. Without hesitation, The Doctor tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"It's fine Rose, you're going through a lot. Your body is trying to adjust to carrying a part Timelord child and everything's a little out of place. In a few months you should be feeling back to normal soon. The last month or two of the pregnancy should have you feeling over the moon!" He said pulling her back and wiping the stray tears from her face. "Now how about those chips! Any size you want, on me!" He said grinning and pulling her towards the door.

"They better be on you" Rose said with a grin allowing him to lead the way, hand in hand.

_Please review; let me know what you think!_


	6. The One Where The Doctor Eats Chips

_So sorry folks, it's been quite awhile since my last update. Big writer's block. But ooooomg, without giving anything away, can you believe the latest episode of Doctor Who!? Please don't post spoilers in the reviews, some people haven't seen it. If you want to talk about it, send me a pm!! Anyway, it's been awhile since I've updated, I apologize because this chapter will probably be a little rusty._

_Here we go!_

Rose and The Doctor sat together on a park bench sharing chips. Things had calmed down since they left the TARDIS; Rose's hormones seemed to be at a balanced level...for now. The Doctor was over thinking everything before it came out of his mouth. It was slightly tedious but he didn't want to take any chances of upsetting Rose. Sure, a pregnant Time Lady was a handful but toss a pregnancy into a human, carrying a Time Lord child was even worse. Combine the emotions and add an alien baby...

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, he was sweating and could feel his hearts increase. He never got nervous about anything...well, even when he did, he was able to hide it. This however, was different and Rose noticed.

"Something bothering ya?" She asked with her mouth full of chips.

"Me? Ahhhh nope! Something bothering you?" He asked with a wince. Not a good thing to ask right now.

"Mmm I'm fine." She replied. He sighed in relief. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rose spoke up again.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think we're going to need some more chips soon..." He said finishing them off. Rose laughed.

"I guess we did eat them pretty quickly. But I mean, what do you think?...about the baby?" She asked softly. The Doctor's hearts melted when he heard that word. Baby. Rose's baby. His baby. Their baby. He gave a huge smile.

"I think it's wonderful." He replied.

"Will it be different? For us...because I'm a human and you're a Time Lord..." Rose wondered. The Doctor thought for a few moments.

"I can't be sure Rose...six months, nine months, I need to do some more researching. The TARDIS will know. We're already at two months now, we can probably find out more. We can travel to New Earth...far off in the future when things have been changed, and they can run tests there. We can't run them here, it's not safe for us or the baby." He said taking Rose's hand and rubbing his thumb over it gently.

"When you ran tests on the TARDIS, did you know what it was?" She asked. He shook his head. I couldn't get a clear enough picture. I only saw a healthy baby..." He grinned again.

"I know it's still early," Rose began, "but have you thought of any names?" She looked down at her lap almost shyly.

"Of course. Haven't you?" The Doctor exclaimed. Rose looked at him and grinned. "Just because I'm more terrified than anything doesn't mean I'm not excited!"

"I've thought of names too...but let's wait, yeah? Until we know if it's a boy or a girl. I suppose we should make a trip to New Earth then" Rose said.

"Now's a good time as any!" The Doctor said as he jumped up from the bench. Taking Rose's hand, they walked back to the TARDIS and set the co-ordinates for New Earth.


	7. The One Where The Doctor Is Very Excited

_Sorry about the last chapter, it sucked, I know. I'm hoping now that I'm back into writing this piece, the chapters will get better as we go. Thanks for sticking with me!_

Rose and The Doctor landed at New Earth, as stated, far enough in the future from the problems that haunted the hospital when they were last there. The thought of what was going on then made The Doctor angry, even now. Attempting to put grudges and prejudices aside for the sake of the baby, he figured in this time, things would be different. So far, he was right.

"Look Rose!" He exclaimed pointing excitedly in the lobby. "They've got a gift shop now! That's just great! Now people can shop...I can shop!" Rose smiled but looked at him skeptically.

"What do you need to shop for here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Oh nothing, a little of this, a little of that I expect. Come on! Maternity ward is this way! Someone can help us there!" The Doctor was definitely bouncing his way through the lobby and to the elevator leading the way for Rose.

"_Something is up with that man..."_ Rose thought as she eyed him. "Okay seriously, what's going on?"

"Hmmm me? Happy as a lark, I am!" He replied.

"Well, that's good..." Rose said with a grin.

"Right then, here we are! Maternity ward, Miss Tyler!" The Doctor took her hand and led her to the welcome desk. "Hello! I'm The Doctor and this is my Rose! We would like to set up an appointment please." Rose could only grin, his excitement about the situation was infectious. She was so glad he was so supportive and happy.

"You've arrived on a busy day I'm afraid. We won't have any openings for at least a few weeks." The receptionist replied.

"Oh well no matter. Here, this should help with the process." The Doctor responded as he showed her the psychic paper. Rose rolled her eyes.

"_Men and their toys" _she thought.

"Oh sir! We weren't expecting you for another month! It's no problem, we can find you accommodations today. Nurse Lukeshaw, please take this couple to room 231A and get them set up for routine check up!" The receptionist said rushed. The Doctor turned to look at Rose and offered a wink.

"What did it say this time?" Rose asked.

"No idea, but we're in aren't we? Off we go!" The Doctor was almost bouncing down the hallway. The nurse escorting them gave Rose a sideways glance and a grin.

"Oh I know, he's a little excited." Rose answered.

"Is this your first child?" Nurse Lukeshaw asked. Rose nodded in reply.

"_There was that warm gushy feeling again..." _Rose thought. She had been getting those a lot lately, especially seeing The Doctor so excited and hearing words like "baby" and "child."

The nurse led them into the room and Rose hopped onto the bed. "Don't reckon I'll be able to hop up on these things in a few months eh Doctor?"

"Nope, that's what you've got me for! I can do all the hopping for you!" He said. Rose laughed. "You know, I think it's going to be a few minutes before the doctor-doctor comes in! I'm going to step out for a minute. You'll be okay Rose?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm in a hospital. What could possibly happen." She said as the nurse began hooking a few small machines up around her. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"With you, a lot! I'll be back in five Rose!" He said as he made his way out of the room.

"Between him and the new baby, you'll certainly have your hands full!" The nurse said with a giggle.

"Tell me about it. When he first found out I was pregnant, he fainted and wouldn't let me out of his sight! And now, after it's all settled in...there's no stopping him! He's a maniac!" Rose said bursting into a small fit of laughter.

It had been only about five minutes and a kind looking woman came into the room. "Miss Tyler and...The Doctor?" She asked, confirming her patients.

"Well, you have one of them. I'm Rose...The Doctor stepped --" but she was interrupted.

"He's stepping in the door! Hello, I'm The Doctor, as Rose said. You must also be The Doctor!" He said placing a large paper bag on an empty chair and extending his hand.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Bedzeel, very nice to meet you." She replied.

"Oh, I like her!" The Doctor whispered to Rose.

"What's in there?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh wait until you see!" The Doctor said dumping the bag out onto the bed. A pile of stuffed bunnies, bears, cats, and a few other creatures that Rose was unsure of, toppled off the bed and onto the floor. Rose's mouth dropped and the nurse who was still in the room suppressed a laugh.

"I didn't know yet if it was a boy or a girl so I got one of each in every colour! Isn't that fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed picking up a pick bunny and a blue bear.

"Well, we can find out if you'd like" Doctor Bedzeel said.

"Yes, I think we would like that very much." The Doctor answered pulling up a chair beside Rose. She noticed the equipment was very different than what she had seen on earth in her time. There wasn't that sticky goop that used to be put on your belly which, she was quite thankful for. Doctor Bedzeel held up a device that looked similar to The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"The tests are very simple, we are very advanced! I simply have to do a quick scan of you midsection...and...there! On the screen Miss Tyler and...Doctor, is your healthy baby girl."

"It's a girl..." The Doctor asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yes, a lovely baby girl with ten fingers, ten toes and two hearts." Doctor Bedzeel replied.

"Oh look at her...she's so tiny and beautiful..." Rose said.

"Isn't she just. She's perfect!" The Doctor replied taking Rose's hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"She looks strong and healthy. I'd say things are going exactly as they should." Doctor Bedzeel informed them. "I know it's rather primitive, but we ask all our patients, would you like a photograph?"

"Oh yes, please" The Doctor replied. It was only a few seconds and he was handed a small picture of their baby. He looked at it for a moment and carefully placed it in his jacket pocket.

"I would like you to come back in another month Rose for another check up." The nurse said.

"Of course, we'll be here" Rose replied. "Thank you so much, it was very nice meeting you." She said getting up and shaking hands with Doctor Bedzeel and Nurse Lukeshaw.

"Now what are you going to do with all these blue stuffed toys?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Ah well, we should keep them. Maybe our little Time Lady might have a brother one day!" The Doctor said, gleeful at the thought. Rose's face paled.

"What?" was all she could get out before The Doctor grabbed the bag of toys and her hand as he took them back to the TARDIS.


	8. The One Where Rose Feels Loved

Author's Note:

Hi Folks. It has been a very, very long time since I have updated my stories or even been on the site. The only reason being is that my own life has taken over and I now have a hubby and a baby who keep me busy. I would like to try and get back into writing but free time for me is sparse so it will be a slow process to complete anything. I will try and get a few chapters up once in a while but please be patient as my writing will be rusty and updates will be minimal. I do encourage you, however, to check out the other stories I have written. I hope you like them! Please review or send a private message.

This story is the third installment of a series called "The Domestic Doctor." Please read the two other stories in this series before reading this one to understand the backstory and plot. Thank you!

_A Few Months Later…_

"Honestly Doctor, I really think she should have her own room." Rose stared at The Doctor, her arms crossed, pregnant belly sticking out…she was not backing down.

"Come on Rose…she will be so little…." The Doctor moaned. "Can't she just stay with us?"

"Of course she can…but there will come a time when we will want our privacy…and besides, it will be good for her. Not right away, but when she is a few months old. Wouldn't it be nice for her to have her own little room with toys and colourful walls and decorations?" Rose pushed. The Doctor gave a defeated "hmph" and placed his hand on Rose's belly. He lowered himself to rest his head against her as if listening for something. "What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"She said fine…"

"The baby can't talk." Rose replied.

"She said fine and that she will accept your offer of her own bedroom but she wants toys…lots of toys…" The Doctor said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"You know, we already have a room full of stuffed toys, rocking horses, rocking cows, rocking fish, rocking giraffes and rocking….whatever else is in there. Honestly, some of those things are terrifying even to me. A child's rocking toy shouldn't have 4 eyes and 6 legs…" Rose complained.

"You're right. I guess we should buy her more!" The Doctor exclaimed as he jumped up and began jogging down another aisle. "This is what you get for asking me to take you baby shopping! The biggest baby store in the galaxy!"

The Doctor wasn't lying. It was ten stories high, each floor catering to something specific and currently they were on the first floor…stuffed toys. Rose followed behind, not annoyed in the slightest but rather feeling very lucky and very much loved.

She was eight months pregnant and feeling every bit so. The Doctor was so kind, massaging her aching back, helping her with her shoes and being attentive to her needs. No less than three times, flying through time and space to get those "just perfect" chips that she craved so frequently. Rose could feel the TARDIS as well…adjusting the temperature before she even asked, always providing the perfect temperature for the water when she needed a relaxing bath. Yes, truly, Rose was lucky and very much loved.


End file.
